Indigo Stalker
by NunnaLavender14
Summary: Berisi cerita pendek tentang usaha Hinata menemui Naruto #EventChallengeFNI


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini original milik saya.

Beberapa karakter hanya di pinjam untuk dapat menjalankan cerita ini tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita yang sudah di publish

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa kids jaman Now #EventChallenge-FNI

Genre : Horor-Humor

 **Indigo Stalker** by NunnaLavender14

Naruto berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan pikiran yang terus melayang. Ia mengira bahwa pikirannya sedang kacau karena terlampau lelah dengan banyak kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan, tetapi ia yakin sekali yang mengikutinya sedari tadi! Bukan hantu yang selama ini setia menjadi penunggu di sekolah, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ' _mungkin memang cuma imaginasiku saja yang berlebihan …'_

Krieet … suara pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka di belakang punggungnya membuat Naruto semakin merinding membuatnya mempercepat langkah kakinya. Memangnya salahnya menolak ajakan si Sasuke teme dan si pemalas Shikamaru untuk pulang bersama setelah ekskul basket yang cukup melelahkan tadi.

Drap … Drap … suara derap langkah kaki kecil berlarian yang semakin mendekatinya membuatnya semakin merinding. _"Itu mungkin hanya langkah kaki hantu anak kecil biasanya,"_ dan benar hantu anak-anak kecil tanpa sengaja tersandung menabraknya, kemudian _mereka_ kembali berlari mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto yang di tabraknya.

Melihat itu membuat Naruto menghela napas lega sambil memegang dadanya, tapi rasa leganya tidak bertahan lama, karena Naruto mendengar sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Na … ru … to … kun …" suara halus terbata yang khas.

"Kena _why?_ lagi!" gumamnya ketakutan. Haruskah ia berbalik dan mengintip sosok yang memanggilnya atau kah ia harus segera berlari dengan kencang.

"Na … ru …"

Sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tapi saat melihat helai rambut berwarna indigo yang berkibar membuat Naruto berteriak. " _Stop, it's okay._ Lihat caraku mengajarimu berlari wahai hantu!" tanpa menoleh ke belakang dengan segera ia berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Tunggu Naru … hosh … hosh …" cegahnya dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, membuatnya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Naruto. "Naruto, cepat sekali larinya," gerutunya pelan.

Setiba di gerbang sekolah Naruto seketika berhenti berlari, saat melihat Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Temari terlihat bersandar pada pohon.

"Akhirnya… kau sampai juga, baka dobe," ujar Sasuke.

"Yo … Naru. Kau terlihat lelah atau bisa kusebut pucat?" sapa Shikamaru saat melihat Naruto memandangnya dari kejauhan.

"Minna, kalian menungguku? Aku takut sekali … di lorong ada yang mengikutiku lagi," sahutnya sambil membayangkan kejadian yang membuatnya merinding setengah mati.

"Sudah satu minggu kau seperti ini, Naru."

"Harusnya kau menoleh, Dobe."

"Teme … jika aku berani, sudah pasti akan segera akan segera kulakukan." Rengek Naruto frustasi. "Ne … Sakura-chan, Temari-ne kalian percaya padaku kan?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapannya memelas.

"Puppy eyesmu itu tidak berguna pada kita, dasar ba… ka!" ujar Sakura dan Temari bersamaan.

"Oh ayolah! Kaliankan temanku yang super _gans_ dan _cans_ ," mohon Naruto dengan frustasi.

"Naru … to, ini—"

"Tolong selamatkan aku …!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari bersembunyi di balik punggung Sakura dan Temari yang justru mendapat jitakan dari keduanya. "Dasar Baka! Dia Hinata, lihatlah," ujar mereka kesal.

Perlahan Naruto mendongak, menyadari kesalahannya Naruto memastikan dengan semakin mendekati objek yang membuatnya takut, membuka poni yang menutupi raut wajahnya, "Hinata, apakah kau yang mengikutiku?" tanyanya dengan memandang Hinata dari dekat, tanpa menyadari raut Hinata yang semakin memerah menahan malu hingga berakhir Hinata terjatuh pingsan. "Hinata … bangunlah! Hantu mana yang membuatmu seperti ini!" teriak Naruto.

"Shanaro …!" tinju Sakura melayang pada Naruto, "Dasar laki-laki memang tidak peka," ujar Sakura kesal.

FIN

Maaf kalau tidak lucu, arigathanks sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
